The Lion King IV: New Beginnings
by Thamani
Summary: It is a new dawn for everyone at Pride Rock, but what happens when a pregnant rouge arrives? Kovu and Kiaras greatest challenge put them to the test... Parenthood. Rated T just in case


"Siri!"

A larged bellied lioness sprinted next to the golden lion in front of her. Siri looked behind him and sighed, what was it this time?

The lioness stood by him and winced as the cub in her belly kicked, she knew that it was nearly time for her to give birth, but she and Siri hadnt seen a Lion Pride in days. "Siri, please how much longer?" her sapphire blue eyes filled with desperation.

Siri looked at her, "Kulinda i've already told you, I don't know! But if we do see anywhere that looks inhabited, I promise we'll see if they'll accept us!" He huffed. Kulinda sighed and began to fall behind. S iri looked behind him, "Will you keep up!" He hissed. He looked up and saw... No! It can't be! he thought franticly.

Before he could direct Kulinda in a different direction, she looked up and gasped! It was Pride Rock! She had herd so many storys of this place! "Siri, Look! It's Simba's Kingdom!"

Siri looked at the pointed rock in sorrow, "We can't go there," He said, his head bowed in shame.

Kulinda looked at him as if he was crazy, "NO! You promised! Please Siri, we have to try, if not me then forr our cub!" Tears ran down her muzzle as she put her head under his chin.

"I'm so sorry Kulinda," He pulled his head away and ran in the opposite direction. Kulinda called after him and then gave a roar in pain. The cub was coming and she had nowhere to go!

"Get this fricking thing out of me!" Kiara yelled. Kovu gulped as he watched his mate rolled about in pain. They had been over joyed when Kiara had found out she was pregnant. So was Simba and Nala, Kiara's parents. Vitiani even showed a sign of interest in her future niece or nephew. The death of Kovu and Vitani's brother had shook them to the core, but their mother dyeing not long after left a permanent mark on their souls. So many what ifs and regrets. Kovu shook his head, the past wasn't important any more only the future. He went into the den only to regent it straight away.

"You.." Kiara sent a deadly glare in Kovu's direction, "You did this to me. And you just stand their day dreaming while I bring life into the world? Get out."

"Kiara, come on..." Kovu began to reason with Kiara.

"GET OUT!" Jeez, Kovu thought, she really is related to Scar. He shuddered and sat at the top of Pride Rock. A wind was blowing strongly in the summer morning. Everything was peaceful and tranquil, and the  
Circle of Life was about to be completed once again.

"Hey little brother," Kovu looked behind him to see Vitani approaching him. She was smiling at him devilishly. Joining her brother on top of the great rock, Vitani bumped her shoulder against his.

"Aren't you supposed to be down their with Kiara, I'm pretty sure she said she wanted you to be their to, and I quote, 'Soften you up and get your maternal side going."

Vitani shrugged, "Yeah, well turns out child-birth is not as beautiful as they make it out to be," she said before looking out into the sunset. The Great Kings were watching down on Kiara and making sure she was safe, and Kovu couldn't ask for any more. Moments had barely passed when a loud roar filled the air. The roar was loud and clear, someone was crying for help, and Kovu couldn't ignore it.

"Simba!" Kovu called at the top of his voice. His father-in-law emerged from the den and looked at Kovu worriedly.

"Kovu? What's wrong? Is Kiara okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, but I think I can hear someone calling for help up near the northern boarder, I think we need to send someone to help them."

Simba hesitated, how could he be sure he should send one of his lionesses to help a threat. But what if it wasn't a threat then he has betrayed his fathers trust.

_'Do what you must, my son...'_

"Zazu! Fly ahead and report back what you see!" Simba shouted his commands at the horn bill.

"Yes, right away your majesty," the king's majordomo took flight and flew north to see what all the commotion was about. He was getting on and all this flying lark about was not best thing for his poor wings, but in till he announced his retirement and they found a suitable replacement (not likely, who could possibly replace HIM?). Zazu looked for anything out of the ordinary. Zebra, Antelope, Giraffe, African Dogs surrounding a pregnant lioness. Yes everything was perfectly normal... Zazu took a double take at the young lioness trying fend of the hungry beasts.

"Oh goodness, I must tell Simba!" He hastily flew in the opposite direction.


End file.
